pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti
The Yeti (a.k.a. the Abominable Snowman) was a monster who worked at the Monsters, Inc. mailroom until he was banished to the Himalayas. Despite being banished, he likes living in the human world. ''Monsters, Inc. In ''Monsters, Inc., he was first mentioned along with the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot by Mike Wazowski as the monsters who were banished to the human world, and Mike feared that he and Sulley might be next. When Mike Wazowski and Sulley get banished to the the Himalayas by Waternoose, the Yeti greets them and makes them feel as comfortable as possible in his cave. He also shows himself to be something of a comedian, such as when he mentions about his friend Bigfoot, who has called himself "King Itchy." When he mentions something about a local village at the bottom of the mountain, Sulley suddenly demands the Yeti to tell if there are any kids in that village so that he will be able to sneak back into the Monster World. However, although the Yeti confirms that human children do indeed inhabit the village, he also warns that it takes three days to hike down to the village. He also advises Sulley against going out in a blizzard, but Sulley, still wanting to rescue the human child he accidentally let into the Monster World, sets out anyway. The Yeti is last seen calling to Sulley that he has made more snow cones (after the lemon ones had been used up as a tossing weapon by Mike), but Sulley either ignores him or is unable to hear him due to speeding down the hill on his makeshift sled. ''Monsters University'' The Yeti appeared at the end of the prequel Monsters University as a Monsters, Inc. employee who introduces Mike and Sulley (then new arrivals) to their jobs as mail sorters. He warns them against tampering with the mail or peeking into it, as such acts are punishable by banishment if one is caught doing it. Personality The Yeti is a monster who worked at Monsters, Inc. until he got banished (presumably for tampering with mail) to the Himalayas. Despite being banished, he likes living in the human world and has a general wish of making other banished monsters feel welcome with him. This is shown when he does his best to keep Mike and Sulley warm and sheltered when they were banished to the Himalayas. He is also somewhat of a comedian, such as when he tells Mike and Sulley the story of how his friend Bigfoot made a diaper out of poison ivy and nicknamed himself "King Itchy" when he got banished. Trivia *He appears during the end credits of Cars as a snowplow when Mack is at the drive-in movie theater. *The Yeti resembles Bumble the Abominable Snowman from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *It is revealed in Monsters University that the Yeti was actually once a mail sorter at the Monsters, Inc. factory, but was banished to the Himalayas for accidentally messing up his job by tampering with the mail. This is also an homage to his voice actor's role as Cliff Clavin the mailman in Cheers. *In an M.I. book, Mike, Sulley, Boo and Celia take the Yeti back to Monstropolis. Quotes Gallery 22.jpg 20130626180012!Yeti.png ssye.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h22m52s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h01m35s104.png vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h02m36s200.png vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h03m21s169.png Snow Cones.jpg|The Yeti offering MIke some yellow snow cones 41BDefEuhaL.jpg|2001 McDonald's Happy meal toy es:Yeti pt:Yeti Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters